TRADUCTION How you kiss
by MissSnape7740
Summary: Ceci est une traduction d'une fanfiction d'EliottMoon, qui parle plutôt des acteurs de Narnia. Elle contient une relation entre hommes YAOI/SLASH


Note de l'auteur :_ Salut, c'est vraiment un court one-shot._

_Ce n'est pas exactement sur l'histoire de Narnia, mais plutôt sur les acteurs de Narnia …_

_Slash / Yaoi implicite, vous aurez été prévenu._

_S'il vous plaît reviews._

_Note de la traductrice : Salut ! C'est ma première traduction donc merci d'être indulgents __ Je précise que je n'ai pas obtenu la permission de publier cette traduction parce que l'auteur ne m'a pas répondu … Donc si l'auteur me répond négativement, je supprimerai la traduction. Sur ce, bonne lecture _

"J'aurais souhaité que nous ayons plus de temps", déclara Caspian tristement. Susan sourit un peu.

"Ca n'aurait jamais marché." Le roi regarda confusément.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il.

«J'ai 1300 ans de plus que vous," fit Susan en se retournant pour partir. Mais elle changa d'avis. Elle revint vers Caspian et l'embrassa.

Il s'embrassèrent et tout le monde – Telmarin ou Narnien – était silencieux.

Puis ils entendirent un rire.

Et un autre.

Susan se redressa confusément.

Le gloussement était devenu un rire bruyant.

"Coupez" gémit Andrew Adamson et toutes les caméras arrêtèrent de filmer. Le directeur se tourna vers William Moseley, celui qui avait ruiné la scène Ils avaient essayé de filmer tellement de fois, parce qu'Anna a toujours fait quelque chose de mal -.. Toute l'équipe de tournage pensait que c'était parce qu'elle voulait plus embrasser Ben.

"Y a-t-il un problème, William? Ou pourquoi vous ne ruineriez pas mon film? "Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'était presque la dernière scène du film et ils avaient fait cela depuis près de trois jours!

William se leva de son tabouret et se dirigea vers Anne. Il portait toujours son costume et comme il la dominait, il avait l'air vraiment chaud*. Elle déglutit.

Le blond sourit.

«C'est ainsi que tu embrasses?" Demanda-t-il en souriant. "Je suis sûr que personne ne voudrait être embrassé comme ça. Ni Ben ni personne d'autre. Ou vous voulez être embrassée comme ça, Ben?" William se tourna vers l'acteur nerveux qui tenait toujours l'épée dans sa main droite.

Comme l'autre ne donnait pas de réponse, il fit quelques pas et se retrouva tout à coup en face de Ben. Ses magnifiques yeux bleux fixaient les profondeurs sombres du prince.

Puis il tira Ben en le rapprochant de son cou et relia leurs lèvres en un baiser à couper le souffle. Au début, Ben était comme assomé mais il mit ensuite lentement une main sur la taille de Will. Il y eu un petit bruit quand l'épée tomba parce qu'il avait enchevêtré ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de William.

Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

William tira Ben encore plus étroitement et aspira doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Ben écarta les lèvres afin de laisser la langue du blond explorer sa chaude et bien connue –juste pour William- bouche. Il agrippa la chemise de William sauvagement et repondut au baiser avec sa langue. Leurs langues se battaient et dansaient, c'était tellement agréable qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser.

Ben aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu le Big Bang, comme toujours lorsqu'ils s'embrassent. Il vit comment la galaxie s'était formée et il se sentait si bien qu'il pensait que la chaleur et le désir qu'il avait en lui allaient entrer en éruption.

Il gémit dans la bouche de Will et il entendit le blond ricaner. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne se souciait même pas de l'équipe de tournage. Il était dans les bras de Will et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Quand le « Grand Roi » se retira, un petit gémissement de mécontentement s'échappa des lèvres de Ben. William rit et l'embrassa encore une fois sur ses lèvres gonflées.

Il se tourna vers Anna.

« VOILA comment il faut embrasser. Mais il n'y qu'une seule personne qui peut l'embrasser comme ça. Moi. » annonça-t-il fièrement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Ben.

Puis il caressa la joue de Ben et partit en laissant toute l'équipe les observer.

*Je ne sais pas ce que l'auteur voulait dire car la phrase originale était « he looked really hot », je suppose qu'il voulait dire excité …

N/T : Voila, j'ai fini N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que vous ayez aimé ou pas.


End file.
